1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry boxes, in general, and to illuminated jewelry boxes, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Jewelry boxes are well-known in the art. One particular type of jewelry box is especially adapted to contain a ring or similar item of jewelry. This type of jewelry box has top and bottom sections hingedly joined together. The bottom section of the box is, generally, fairly deep so as to receive and retain a support pad which, in turn, receives and retains at least a portion of a ring. The pad, typically, includes a groove for receiving and retaining at least a portion of the ring. A portion of the ring (as well as the jewel and setting, if any) extends above and is displayed above the support pad.
The top section of the box is, typically, also fairly deep whereby the jewel and setting displayed above the pad are not touched by the top section.
The hinge is, typically, an overcenter hinge which includes a leaf spring. This hinge arrangement is designed to forcefully cause the top and bottom sections to the open or closed position when a certain relative positioning of the sections occurs. Thus, the box is maintained in the open position or is, alternatively, forcefully put in the closed position, i.e. snapped shut, when the top section achieves a nearly closed position.
In some cases, a decorative liner or covering can be used on the exposed inner surfaces of the box. The outside of the box is esthetically treated, as desired.
In the past, attempts have been made to enhance the marketability of jewelry items by making the boxes more attractive. In some cases, an illuminating device has been added to the box. However, in the past these illumination devices have been relatively modest miniature lamps which provide little or no illumination. Likewise, the switch mechanism which activates the light source has been specially designed as an "add-on" to the existing box. The prior art designs have been cumbersome, expensive and, generally, ineffective.